A Darker Shade of Pale
by RisuBento
Summary: Living the life of a rich kid and as a drug addict isn’t the ideal life. Inuyasha didn’t think anything of it. His parents were always gone, he’s becoming more and more depressed, and soon he’s at the edge where he stumbles upon something new and exotic.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing!

A/N: Howdy y'all! (That is SOOO not my MinneSOtan accent!) Anyhoo! I think I'm going to stick with this one for a while. I deleted all of my other stories so now I can start fresh as a daisy! Erm...whatever. Just read it! I'm allowing flames because I don't see the point in saying "OH! Please don't flame me! I'm a weak little puss that isn't able to handle the terrible things people will say to me! i'll never be able to continue writing if someone doesn't like my fic!" Cough...clears throat... anyways. So yeah. Now that I've wasted approximately 20 seconds of your life, read DAMMIT! READ!

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Darker Shade of Pale

By inu-hoshi29 (lady le fay is my screen name on so i didn't steal or anything).

Prologue

Ah…the grand city of Tokyo. Everything was so peaceful. Even the city; the bustling people, noisy undergrounds, cars whizzing pass—it all gave off a feeling of tranquility. It made someone feel at home even if they'd probably never been to Tokyo before.

At night everything was lit up with bright fluorescent lights of every colour; beckoning everyone—like a moth to a flame. That's how it was for me.

Ever since I'd left my home to study abroad for 2 years in California, in America, I'd long for the day when I was to return home. I've noticed with, not only myself, but in others as well, that where ever you go whether it's to a different neighboring city or halfway across the world, you'll always long for your home. For me, it was almost like a lust. I _needed_ it. I needed to be home, breathing my home air; looking at the bright city lights of the night life.

Growing up here in Tokyo was full of a majority of good and bad memories, but the one that I'll always remember would have to be when my mum and dad actually paid attention to me and took me to a skate park, where I got to sign up for skate boarding lessons. I was about 7 years old. They then took me to a large game arcade where I got to play whatever game I wanted. What I really enjoyed about that day, was that I actually saw my mother and father laughing until they had tears rolling down their cheeks, as they played some of the games.

It was nice seeing them act so young again. After that day however, mum and dad had begun to go on long business trips. Sometimes, I'd wake up and find that they'd gone on a 2-month business trip in France and neither had even bothered to tell me. This continued to go on for about 5 more years until I practically lived by myself, except for Kaede, the housekeeper. She was literally the only person I looked up to as parent at that time.

Every now and then, my older half brother, Sesshoumaru, would come by and make sure I wasn't dead or anything. I can tell he truly and deeply cares…(cough-sarcasm-hack). When I was younger, Sess and I would actually get along pretty well. He was the only person I had, seeing as mum and dad were gone. But now, he's gone off on his own. He's president of a branch of dad's company and he's too busy to do anything anymore.

I guess that's what you call earning a living. Not that I call sitting in a stuffy office all day reading boring as hell documents, going to meetings, and making phone calls, earning a living. Keh.

Now, there's nothing to do but get stoned, pissed assed drunk, or shoot up your arm. I guess Tokyo isn't really what I can call home anymore seeing as how my own home is messed up.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0


	2. Dead Gardens

Disclaimer: I don't own anything that has to do with the wonderful works of Rumiko Takahashi nor do I own most of the chapter titles (some I do though because I made them up)!

Author's Note: I hope the prologue wasn't _too_ boring. Anyways...I sincerely hope that you'll all enjoy this story as much as I will. I'm still building a plot in my head but I have to take a break...my head popping wouldn't exactly be something my mom would want to clean off from the walls...

This chapter I must say is a little boring, but I'm trying to build Inuyasha's character...oh well.  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Chapter 2:

Dead Gardens

I've always wondered what it would feel like to get off an airplane and find your mother and father smiling and literally waiting with open arms for you. I would relish the feeling of my mother's warm embrace encircling me. Keh. I can't even remember the last time I **_was_** hugged. She...that bitch didn't even hug me...

As I stepped from the terminal and through the metal detectors, I looked around with false hope for the happy faces of mum and dad. Well...I guess the face of my older half brother Sesshoumaru will have to do.

I watched him as he stood there, looking important in his expensive business suit; his silver hair tied back into a low ponytail. I almost felt uncomfortable walking up to him with me in my baggy tan cargo pants, scuffed skater shoes, tight blue t-shirt, and messy shaggy hair. We sort of clashed; casual-dressy; dressy-casual. Keh.

As I came closer to him, he must have smelt me because his striking amber gaze jerked directly to mine. Taking his hands from his pockets, he walked towards me. The emotionless expression never left his face as we got closer. I scowled and stopped walking when he did; about 5 feet between us.

He was the first to speak, which I was grateful for seeing as how I didn't know what to say to someone I hadn't seen in almost 4 years.

"Let's go." Was all he said, before turning away towards the escalators.

I rolled my eyes and jogged to get on the step behind him. "Nice to see you too…" I said, sarcasm lacing my voice. Sesshoumaru looked over his shoulder, an eyebrow raised. Turning his face forward again, he spoke.

"Don't worry about your bags. I sent Myouga to get them." He said, slipping both hands into his pockets once again.

"Whatever…" I grumbled, stepping off from the rotating stairs and hurried through the crowding people after him.

As I followed him out of the automatic doors and out into the blinding sun, my senses immediately flared to life.

Stopping in my steps I leaned forward, my hands on my knees and grimaced as the splitting headache passed by. Sesshoumaru stopped and turned towards me.

"Your senses?" He asked calmly. I nodded and slowly stood up straight shaking my head.

"Keh…let's just go." I growled, trying to adjust my eyes to the light, the smells that were violently assaulting my nose, and the loud sounds of the airport. He nodded and began walk towards his car once again with me in tow.

I can remember the time when I had my first sense attack. Well it was really an attack-attack' more like…it was like getting a brain freeze when you ate ice cream too fast; except that it had to do with my senses readjusting. Anyways…the first time I'd had one was when I went to one of my father's industrial plants where they were manufacturing car parts. I had been so excited to go. It was my first time going to anything that had to do with dad's job.

Anyhoo…when I followed dad and Sesshoumaru into the smelly warehouse, I immediately froze up. The only thing I could hear was my raspy breathing and my heart pumping wildly; it was as if everything had gone away and I was the only one left. A searing headache had suddenly invaded my head. My head felt as if was splitting open. My vision had become blurry before I felt myself falling. I guess I had fainted because when I came to, I was laying on the couch in dad's office.

Sesshoumaru and dad both explained that my senses weren't used to this kind of environment so they had to readjust. I was mad at myself for being so weak about such a stupid thing.

But after that day, I became more aware of my surroundings and cautioned myself so I wouldn't have one again; as bad.

Okay…back to the present.

Sesshoumaru held out his car lock on his key chain and pushed a button. The two-seater BMW convertible beeped twice, its lights flashing. Opening the passenger side door, I climbed in with a flop and strapped my seatbelt on. Things were quiet between us. Sesshoumaru silently revved the engine and peeled out from the airport's parking lot without so much as a glance at me.

Not that I care or anything…I didn't think he wanted to talk and I sure as hell didn't want to. Being around him…I was actually uncomfortable. Shrugging it off, I slouched in my seat, leaned my head back and closed my eyes. Damn, was I jet legged. Flying for almost 14 hours straight wasn't exactly my cup of tea.

Sesshoumaru's cell phone began ringing making him flip it open with a sharp, "What?". Smiling slightly, I reveled the feeling of the wind whipping my hair around. Taking a whiff of the air, I smelt it. The scent of…everything. The scent of home. Opening my eyes, I sighed when I saw the looming yet beautiful skyscrapers of Tokyo well ahead.

The sun shone brightly down onto the hugely structured building, making them look like they were made of silver and gold. It was almost as if the lights that lit up the night were awake and beckoning to me. Well…they were.

Sesshoumaru had snapped his phone shut and was slipping it back into the pocket inside of his suit's jacket, when he spoke.

"Mother and father are home. They can't wait to see you." He said, glancing into his rearview mirror before zipping into the next lane. I chuckled lightly. He sounded as if he quoted exactly what mum had said to him.

"What could possibly be so amusing?" He asked, raising an eye brow and glancing at me.

Shaking my head I sighed. "Nothing. It just sounded like you were quoting exactly what ma had said."

"I was." He answered monotonously. I rolled my eyes and watched as he exited from the highway and onto a freeway into the city itself.

I almost felt like yelling out; it was great to be home. I took in the city. A new skyscraper was up and being used. When I left, they had been still working on building the frame of it. Now it stood grand and tall. The train rails that weaved in and out and around the city, the boisterous business men and women, the uniform adorned girls and boys of all ages heading to school, the food vendors…everything. It was home. I'd missed it all.

"How was California?" Sesshoumaru spoke up, stopping at a red light. I looked up and made a surprised face at him before shrugging and leaning my head back on the seats head rest.

"I guess it was fine…" I said.

"It's nice to see that you're still in one piece." Sesshoumaru said, stepping on the gas.

My eyes popped open. It's nice…?' I thought in confused astonishment.

I shrugged, not sure of how to continue at that point.

Suddenly, a smell vehemently assaulted my nose making me snap my head up.

"Ramen…" I mumbled, watching a Raman food vendor fly by.

Sesshoumaru smirked and let out a chuckle; shaking his head.

"I see your love for Ramen hasn't diminished; even in your absence." He said, taking a turn down a busy street.

"Of course not. America had ramen too…just not like our ramen." I said. Nothing would ever take the place of Tokyo's own ramen. It should be considered a delicacy.

The rest of the way home was quiet between me and Sesshoumaru. I suddenly grew nervous and uncomfortable when we turned down a familiar street. I suddenly didn't want to come home. I didn't think I'd be able to handle the fake smiles and hugs and the uber fake "Hello's!" and "We missed you's!" from mom and dad. The all too familiar mansion came into view and I knew it was **_waaaaay_** too late to turn back now.

When he, Sess that is, pulled into the neatly paved drive, he flashed his ID to the guard at the gate who nodded and opened the gate with a button. Slowly pulling onto the long drive, I was nearly wetting myself in dread.

We parked, right at the front doors. I slowly stepped out of the car and looked up the marble steps at the large oak doors. Glancing to my left and then to my right I concluded that nothing had really changed. The only thing different about the elegant estate was the flowers in the front garden When I had left, they were expertly planted with flourishing red tulips; one of mum's favorite flowers. Now, they were over crowded with yellow daffodils, another one of mum's favorite flowers; and one of my least favorites.

"You coming or not?" Sesshoumaru asked impatiently, standing at the top of the marble steps. I nodded and gave him a glare as I stomped up the steps. Opening the door, I was again assaulted with the scent I'd missed. Home. The scent of the Kagiyama's. I couldn't describe the smell…it was just…a homey smell mixed with a baking bread smell, and a light touch of cleaning detergents.

Walking into the grand entrance hall, I kicked my shoes off, like used to when I'd get home from elementary school. The scuff marks on the wall were still there, from when my shoes hit the wall.

Sesshoumaru walked down the hallway towards dad's study and I was surprised by the overly happy voice of my mother.

"Inuyasha! You're back!" She half laughed, half cried, as she hurried towards me. Wrapping her arms around his neck she sniffled before pulling back.

"Now let's see how much you've grown." She smiled, stepping back from me to check me out. She suddenly frowned and I swallowed nervously.

"Are you eating enough?" She asked, crossing her arms.

"Uh…yeah. I haven't lost any weight." I said, shrugging. She slowly came up to me and poked my stomach and then my arm.

"By golly! My boy's got muscles!" She exclaimed, throwing her arms around my neck. I couldn't help but sport a small smile, as I reflexively hugged her back.

"Inuyasha!" Came my dad's booming voice. Looking up, I saw him walking out from the his study, Sesshoumaru in tow. I let go of ma and let dad give me a tight bear hug.

"Damn boy! The last time I saw you, you were nothing but skin and bones. Look at these rocks, Izzy!" He exclaimed, grasping my bicep. I winced…his strength still overpowering mine by a thousand times.

"It's so great to have you home again." Ma smiled. "Oh! I almost forgot!" She suddenly gasped turning and running into the kitchen when the smell of something burning wafted to everyone's noses.

I gave a confused look to dad who only chuckled.

"She's been running around all day like a chicken with no head. She's been cleaning and cooking up a storm, trying to get everything ready for tonight." He explained.

"Tonight?" I asked, not knowing what he was talking about.

"Your welcoming home party of course." He chuckled, clapping me on the shoulder. "Oh, Miroku came by earlier. He said to remind you that you still owe him money."

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "Figures. Not even a hello." I scoffed.

Dad chuckled again, giving my shoulder a squeeze. "It's really great that you're back Inuyasha."

I nodded and watched as he and Sesshoumaru ventured back into his study, leaving me alone once again in the brightly lit entrance hall.

Sighing, I looked around and noticed that nothing had changed in the house as well. I wasn't in the mood to head up to my room just yet so I slipped my shoes on and went out into the back garden.

Oh god…the garden. When I had left, it was decorated with tulips and smaller flowers of different varieties. Now…it was sickening. It was clashed with every kind of flower out there. The smell was almost unbearable. It was over intoxicating, making me dizzy.

"I hired a gardener the spring after you left. Isn't it beautiful?" Ma said, coming up behind me with a smile on her face.

I glanced at the endless vista of flowers and felt the bitterness and dread creep back into my veins. I saw a ghostly image of my mother on her hands and knees, digging and planting, watering, and weeding the garden. I saw an image of me sitting next to her as she gracefully cut some tulips for the house.

My nostrils were slightly flared and my teeth were clenched. My hands, in my pockets, curled into tight fists. Turning to ma I gave her a slightly vexed and angry look.

"No…it looks dead to me." I said, before going into the house. I didn't care what she thinking or feeling at the time. All I really cared about was how this place suddenly didn't feel like home.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Well there you go. I was a little bored…okay I was bored stupid while typing this damned chapter. You're probably thinking "This chapter wasted 8 minutes (or so) of my life…I could've been doing something more important like…like…like not reading it!" Whatever…I'm not a bitter child. Nope. Not at all. Keh. Oh god…

Next Chapter: Either Hallelujah' or Muzzle' haven't decided on which one yet…

Until next time…


	3. Social Disease

Disclaimer: I don't own nothing...sigh

Authors Rant: Okay! Here's chapter 3...I'm really happy about starting to write again...there was a time there that I was so out of it that whenever I started to write a story, I wasn't able to go back to it again. So there I was sitting in my room, surrounding by millions of one chaptered scratch of a story all chanting..."Finish me...Finish me...FINISH ME!" **SCREAMS AND FALLS OFF CHAIR** quickly scrambles back onto chair Okay! phew! Now that you've witnessed my on going train of sanity let's get this road on the show! Er...Show on the road! YEAH!  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+  
+

Chapter 3: Social Disease

I wasn't fully aware of how much home had really changed until my supposed Welcome Home' party that night. It was all too much. I t was about seven o'clock when guests began to arrive in their fancy-dancy cars and limos. Oh yeah after I'd had my little spat with mom in the garden earlier I had stormed into the house and up to my room.

Thank the heavens my room was exactly how I left it when I left 2 years ago. It's usual dark reddish-scarlet coloured walls, the black sheets, pillows, and down feather comforter were still the same.

Falling down onto the rather squishy mattress, I sighed and stare up at the ceiling. I found out that if you stare at the ceiling for a long period of time, you'll start seeing weird shapes. Keh. The last time that happened, I was probably stoned or drunk as hell. Whatever.

Rolling over onto my belly, I slid up, kicking my shoes off, and grabbed a pillow to clutch. As I did so, something with a rough plastic wrapper scraped against my arm, giving me goosepimples. Not wanting to open my eyes or further aggravate my migraine, I felt around with my hand until I grasped whatever it was in my hand.

Cracking an eye open, I gave a small smile. A peppermint stick. Kaede would sneak them to me when I was younger. As a kid, I wasn't allowed any kind of candy what so ever. Every Friday, Kaede would make peppermint sticks and other assorted candy and take them to a local orphanage for the orphan's that lived there. Back then, probably still does, she changed everyone's bed sheets everyday and she would slip one to me; hiding it underneath my pillow. It had been our secret.

Holding the red and white spiraled candy, my mouth watered. It was still warm, meaning that Kaede hadn't been in here too long ago.

Hearing a knock on my door, I grumbled and stuck and end of the stick into my mouth to suck on before answering.

"Inuyasha?" Came mum's voice, as she slowly opened the door.

I sighed and didn't bother looking at her. I _really'_ didn't want to talk to her. Not with this migraine.

"Are you feeling all right, baby?" She asked quietly, sitting on the edge of my bed.

I rolled over onto my back, an arm still under the pillow, the other draped across my belly; the candy stick still hanging out of my mouth.

"Peachy-keen." I said, staring at anything but her.

"Inuyasha…what s the matter?" She asked, leaning on one arm towards me. "You've been acting awfully strange since you came back."

"Really? How so?" I snorted, sarcasm dripping coldly from my voice.

"Don't talk to me like." She said, her voice suddenly becoming hard and I knew that she was getting irritated.

"Keh." I scoffed, sliding off of my bed to walk over to the one of the many picture windows in my room.

"I want to know what your time was like in California." She said, her usual sickeningly fake smile on her lips.

I smirked and closed my eyes and shook my head, fumbling with the curtains.

"It was fine." I said.

"Fine? Inuyasha…come on. You were there for 2 years…and you're telling me that it was only fine'?" She asked, quirking an eyebrow.

"Yeah." I shrugged, turning back around to put my shoes on.

"Where are you going now?" She asked.

"Am I not allowed to put my shoes on?" I sneered, my innocent looking.

Mom threw her hands up and huffed. "I give up."

I watched as she left the room. I heard her voice downstairs telling the band where they were to set up. A jazz band… woo…hoo…

10 p.m… I sighed heavily as I watched the unknown people mingle and laugh drunkenly at one another's lame jokes. Rolling my eyes, I stood up from the stone railing of my balcony. Going into my room, I reached down and unzipped the pocket of my large rolling suitcase and took out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter. Walking back onto the balcony, I, out of habit, hit the pack against the palm of my hand before taking one out and lighting it.

I tell ya. Nothing like a nice long drag on a fag after a long day. I hadn't had one since like the day I left California—like 20 hours ago. Let me tell you; when you get cravings like mine—back off.

Watching the smoke, as I exhaled, as it swirled and disappeared into the warm night breeze, I pinched the bridge of my nose; attempting to make my migraine go away.

Sighing, I leaned against the rough stone railing and closed my eyes. Everything was just...wrong. The people down in the garden and in the house were all executives to dad at his company so naturally I didn't know whom any the hell of them were. I didn't _want_ to know who they were.

Every now and then, when I was younger, mum and dad would throw banquets for something important like a successful merging with another company or the company's sales had reached their highest maximum. Sometimes, they just threw a big party to show off to people who didn't live in a nice house like ours. Keh.

Sickening really.

A rustle on the rose trellis attached to the wall next to my balcony, suddenly began to rustle and I raised an eyebrow, inhaling on my cig wondering what' could possibly climbing up the trellis this time. The last time some thing climbed up my trellis was when I was in 3rd grade. It turned out to be a raccoon. An evil raccoon...

"Oi! Inuyasha! Give me a hand!" Came a familiar voice. Smirking and holding my cigarette between my lips, I ambled over and found my cousin Miroku Houshi and two of my close friends, Jun Ishikawa, and Naoya Morimoto, climbing up the trellis.

"Hey fuckers...why can't you be like normal civilized people and use the door?" I chuckled shaking my head and helping Miroku up first.

"Because my friend. We come bearing gifts." Jun said, pulling himself up over the balcony ledge. Naoya was last to come up. I looked down and sighed.

"And I greatly accept these gifts." On the balcony floor were 2 six packs of Heineken beer and a big bottle of sake.

"How did you manage to get this up here while climbing the trellis?" I asked, inhaling one last time on my fag before flicking it off onto the garden patio below.

"Skills my man, skills. Years of sneaking out of our bedrooms and climbing up to someone else's." Miroku sighed, clapping a hand on my shoulder.

Bending down and taking a bottle from one of the cardboard carrying cases, I popped the lid off and drank deeply.

"Man...did they starve you in America?" Naoya asked, as he watched me finish off the beer in 4 gulps.

"No...the drinking age in the U.S. 21 and plus I was under surveillance with my agent. If I drank a drop of alcohol I'd be suspended from my contract for a year." I explained, eagerly taking the home made joints rolled by Jun himself.

"Ouch." Miroku said, sipping his beer.

"So tell us, Skate boarder God. Have you heard from Kikyou?" Jun asked, lighting my and his joints.

I froze...before slowly shaking my head. God...why do they have to bring this up now?"

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Author's 2nd rant: All right too short I know but I need to start working on my storyboard for "Hamlet". God...if you're ever bored and in dire need to read something...take my advice and DON'T READ HAMLET! Or if you're required to read it in class...take my advice and DON'T READ IT!... Anyways... It's already the 3rd chapter and already I've been plagued with brain farts...sigh oh well. I'll try and make the next chapter longer...

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED!

On VERY FIRST REVIEWER!

MoonNightMiko

Reignashii

Orlando-Inu-Lover

And on very first reviewer! (on


	4. Chapter 4

Hello everyone! Okay…so you're all probably going to kill me…but DON'T! I'll never finish the story if you guys kill me!

I have an excuse! I was being lazy…for a LOOOOOOONNNNGGGG time. But then I was going to update but I found out that I needed surgery.

I won't even begin to explain why I needed surgery but if you're interested about what the hell it was, go to this link:

http / www . gpnotebook . co . uk / cache / - 804913117 . htm

(remove the spaces)

So anyways! That's why I wasn't updating for a LOOOONNNGGGG time. Expect an update within the next week or two.

Ta, Lovelies!

RisuBento

P.S. Thank you all SO very much for being so understanding and so patient with me!


	5. Chapter 5

**A Darker Shade of Pale**

**By: RisuBento**

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except the title and the plot of this story._

**Chapter Five:**

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

I wanted to turn away forget that, that question was even asked. I didn't want to talk about Kikyou…I only wanted to stand here, catch up with my friends…and take a nice long ride down stoned up lane; all would happen of course with my trusty reefer between my tanned fingers.

"I don't want to talk about it." I grumbled, turning away and taking a gulp of my second beer.

Miroku was about to protest only to be stopped by Jun's arm. I saw Jun shake his head, from the corner of my eye. Good ol' Jun. He and I go waaaay back. I've actually known him longer than I have Miroku and Miroku's my cousin by marriage.

"Oi! You guys wanna head out to Disconnect?" Naoya suddenly asked, lighting a cigarette.

"Disconnect?" I asked, suddenly feeling like I'd been gone longer than 2 years.

"Oh yeah…you weren't here." Miroku said, sipping his Heineken. "You know the old point up in the bluffs? Out back if you were heading towards Kouga's dad's estate?"

I nodded.

"Well, that cut off's been labeled Disconnect Point. Some guy and his lover were up there doing the 'tumble between the legs' and they somehow rolled off and fell to their deaths." Jun continued for Miroku who started chuckling.

"So…why's it called 'Disconnect' then? I'm confused." I said sipping my drink.

"Well…they didn't exactly…die 'Disconnected'…they were found in the exact same position as they would've been while they were 'at it'." Miroku said snorting.

I grinned and snorted a couple times, the image playing with my mind, before I was in all out barks of laughter.

"They must've been clinging to each pretty tightly---" Naoya suggested, a serious but sarcastic look to his face.

I laughed out again and had to lean against my balcony's railing so I wouldn't fall over. Man…did I miss so much!

"You guys wanna head out? I hear Kouga's havin' a party up there." Jun asked, squishing his cigarette beneath his foot.

I shrugged, as did the other's and we all headed off the balcony and down the rose trellis to the garden patio below.

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

****

As I was driving, I couldn't help but gaze around at the sights around me. Everything still seemed so bright as they did when I left. Tokyo was the same…home wasn't.

I could tell that my mother was definitely a changed woman. She didn't even tend to her own garden…now would that tell you something about a crazed and garden fanatic? My mother was a wonderful woman who was always smiles, with a cheerful laugh…

Now…her laughter was forced and her smiles were strained. She was literally forcing herself to smile, even to her own son.

I shook my head and stopped at a red light.

"Oi? Did you fuck anybody while in the states?" Naoya asked from the back, lighting a fag.

I quirked an eyebrow before glaring into the rearview mirror at him. "And why the fuck would I even tell you about that?"

"Nah…don't worry about it Nao… Our little Inuyasha here's a virgin." Miroku grinned.

I immediately snarled and socked my cousin right in the arm.

"Ow! Fuck! What the hell Inuyasha?" Miroku whined, desperately clutching his wounded appendage.

"Keep your mouth shut, you ass!" I snarled, stepping onto the gas harder than before.

"Wait----! You're a virgin?" Naoya gasped, before turning red in the face and bursting out laughing.

"I'd shut up if I were you Nao… After all… Inuyasha IS the one driving here." Jun said calmly, inhaling gracefully on his cigarette.

I closed my eyes for a second, trying to drain out all the noises around me----more specifically Naoya laughing his ass off. So…I guess it's true. I've never screwed anyone before. What's the point? It's just a nuisance having to work up a sweat like that. Me? I like working up a sweat skateboarding. That's about it. Besides…I've always found it strange to think about the fact that someone else would be…touching me…down "there". It just weirds me out, that's all.

"Hey Inuyasha?" Came Miroku's strained voice next to me.

"What?" I growled, clutching the steering wheel so tightly that my hands were turning white.

"You just missed the turn to Kouga's." He said feebly.

I growled and slammed on the brakes. "I'm not in the mood to go to that bastards place. Let's do something else." I said.

The guys were all quiet. Good. They knew better than to speak up when I'm pissed off. I stepped on the gas again and squealed in place for a moment before launching forwards and taking off down a different street. I didn't know where I was headed. I just wanted to get the hell away from it all and be by myself…but of course…I have the guys with me. Damn.

"What do you have in mind, Inuyasha?" Jun asked, tossing his finished cigarette from the Jeep. I shrugged and continued driving for a while. I just turned whichever way I felt I wanted to go. It was a while before I finally realized where we were.

"Hey. I haven't been to the old skatepark in ages. Great idea, Yash." Naoya said, lifting himself from the Jeep.

"Looks like there's a party happening here." Miroku sighed, retying his small ponytail.

"Whatever." I mumbled, wandering over to the run-down and abandoned skatepark. This was the place that had intrigued me to become a professional skateboarder. This was where I was given his first chance to prove myself---to BE myself. Whenever I came here, I didn't have to worry about what people would say about my being a half-demon. I didn't get bothered by anyone else present. I'd actually met a few of my long-time friends here. There were good memories here…and then there were bad. I closed my eyes and tried to imagine the way it used to look before I'd left. It was bright and sunny, swarming with people, not too many, just enough to call it a well-used skatepark. Opening my eyes again, I frowned at the rotted wood up of the jumps and the garbage strewn all over the place. It looked like something you'd see in one of those American Wild West movies---Ghost Towns? Except this ghost town was disgustingly alive with people shouting, cheering, laughing, dancing, not to mention over the top booming music, and a few stoned or drunk couples lounging around everywhere.

"Come on Inuyasha! Don't be a party pooper!" Miroku called over his shoulder, while jogging along side of Naoya. I shook my head and sighed. A hand clapped onto my shoulder, jolting me away from my thoughts.

"Something wrong my friend?" Jun asked, lighting up a new cigarette. I shrugged.

"No." I was lying between my teeth.

Jun chuckled and exhaled a long stream of smoke. "I've known you for a very long time my friend. I can tell when you're lying and when you're ready to burst out crying. You tell me what's wrong within time, but I won't pressure you into anything." He sighed, clapping me on the shoulder. "It's great to have you back."

I watched him walked away from me, toward the large crowd of drunken people. Was it good to be home? I didn't know what it felt like to be home any longer. That vibe wasn't there any longer. The vibe that burned lavishly within my gut. The vibe that meant 'home'. I shook my head and pocketed my hands. Well, here goes nothing.

* * *

**Oo0O0oO**

* * *

****

About an hour later, I found myself walking down the beach, just down the way from the skatepark. I was so sick of the same old people---people who wanted to get laid, people drunk and stoned out of their minds---people who lied like animals to impress the unimpressed. People were almost the same way in America. Dammit…there I go thinking about the past again. Enough!

I growled and snarled when I stubbed my toe into something lodged within the sand. Looking down, I found myself staring down at a peculiar shaped rock. It looked like…a donut. How strange. That's definitely a shape of rock you 'never' set eyes on. Shrugging it off and grumbling my way further along the beach I was just coming upon the parking lot when I heard a shriek----well what sounded like a muffled shriek.

Probably someone getting "it". Sickos. I mean…if you're going to do the tumble between the legs…DO IT SOME PLACE PRIVATE! NOT ON THE BEACH MORONS!

---sigh--- My ears were tweaking and twitching all over the place and let me tell you…I was "THIS" close to ripping them off! I could feel the sudden urge in blood…the burn for nicotine and I absentmindedly reached into my pocket and drew out my lighter and my almost empty pack of fags.

"Excuse me?"

I paused in lighting my cigarette and looked up in front of me. This…chick was standing there…looking at me all weird.

"What?" I mentally smacked myself for sounding so stupid.

"I'm sorry to bother you but do you happen to have a cell phone on you?" The girl asked, the moonlight reflecting deliciously off of her pearly white teeth.

I quirked an eyebrow and continued lighting my cigarette, before reaching into my pocket. My prized possession---besides my collection of skateboards---was my silver T-Mobile flip phone. I tell ya…I wouldn't where I was at the moment if it wasn't for that phone.

"Make it quick." I grunted, not really worried about how much time she used---I just wanted to be the hell alone.

"Thank you so much." She smiled again, taking the small folded phone into her nimble fingers. Our fingers brushed up against each others and I flinched. What a weird feeling. Almost as if…I was smoke-free. BAH! As if!

I waited for her to dial the number and call. Looking at her, I decided that----for a human---- she wasn't all that bad to look at. She was wearing what looking like a pair of short denim shorts, a small t-shirt and was currently barefoot. Nice…legs…

"Thank you." I was ripped from my thoughts by her voice and I instantly felt like an idiot for being caught staring at her. I grunted and took the offered phone back; slipping it into my pocket. I inhaled on my forgotten cigarette and turned away.

"Hey wait!" Came her voice and I forced myself to NOT snarl.

"What?" I asked.

"What's your name?" She asked. I quirked an eyebrow at her, even though I knew she couldn't see in the dark. Why the hell should I tell her? She's probably spying on me for some tabloid in the newspaper or something.

_ What could it hurt, stupid?>_

Damn...there's that stupid voice again.

"Inuyasha." I blurted.

She smiled. "Nice to meet you Inuyasha. I'm Kagome."

* * *

**oo0O0oo**

* * *

**THERE! How was that? Tell me what you think! I survived my surgery! Updates will be faster! **

****

**Ta, lovelies!**

****

**RisuBento**

* * *

**REVIEW!**

****

* * *


	6. Help!

So! How would all of you like to contribute your ideas for the next chapter of this story? HUH?

**OF COURSE ALL OF YOU WOULD! XD!**

I have honestly been so weighed down by work as of late (mainly because I have requested more hours and that I am training to become a manager by the end of the summer).

I would LOVE to finish all of these stories that I have here on fanfiction…but **I'M GOING TO NEED ALL OF YOUR GUY'S HELP!**

**PLEEEEEASE!**

Just send your ideas in a review and I'll try to take all of them into consideration!

Thank you all for hanging on for so long! You guys have honestly been some of the best things in my life.

**THANK YOU!**

Love always,

Risu-chan


End file.
